Rewind
by Sakurai Ichizaya
Summary: Thanks to the Kira incident followed by another death note incident, followed by the outbreak of a deadly epidemic, the world is pretty much extinct. The only survivors? Lucien Yagami and Misaki Mikami raised by Matsuda. Sent to the past and given a chance to fix things, they realize their hands are full when things start to happen differently than they originally did.
1. Second Chance

**October 5th, 2022: Mikaido Hospital, 13:41 P.M**  
 **  
**

 **Lucien Yagami**

* * *

Lucien had never truly understood grief. She saw it happen all around her, and to a certain extent understood what it was, but no one really knew grief until they suffered it themselves.

She didn't feel grief when her parents, Light Yagami or Misa Amane died. They were hardly around and she was too young to remember them. She had never had a pet either so she didn't really know what it was to lose one. Fish didn't count. She was hardly  
an empathetic person either. Sympathetic yes, but to be able to understand what a person was going through? Hardly.

Then the epidemic occurred.

It started just as they were closing up the Thantos Case. The dedicated Kira followers had all been caught,and they were preparing for death row. Lucien and her stepsister Misaki had been among the first to get sick. They had recovered quickly  
enough, and no one looked into it much. Just astress related illness, nothing that wouldn't be fixed with a few days of bedrest. It had been a horrible week, but the knowledge that Thantos had been stopped and the fact that Near had actually  
visited made things and million times better.

Then a lot more people started to get sick. Soon an epidemic began to spread like wildfire. The few thousand people that had managed to catch the original strain were safe. Immune.

Misaki and Lucien were two of these people. Aizawa and Giovanni went down first. Followed by Lester and Linder. Then their Uncle Matsuda, not their real uncle but the man who had raised them. Mogi was Immune as well but had perished when a the driver  
of an ambulance succumbed to the illness and died whiledriving.

There wasn't anyone left.

Doctors were dead, leaving the few people in the hospital to perish quietly on their own. Like Near.

Lucien sat in the chair besides his bed, Misaki looking around for any food they could eat. Without anyone around, it was a matter of hours before the electricity went out. The heart monitor beeped gently besides her.

Near, he looked awful. His skin was paler than usual and was splotched in red. His eyes were ragged and looking at any light pained him. He was hot to the touch. He wouldn't make it for much longer.

Lucien tried to holdback the tears, refused to let herself break, even if there was nothing left. He weakly gripped her hand.

"D-don't cry," he choked out, his voice painfully raw. "You look pathetic." Lucien cracked a smile through her tears. The last time he had said that, she had thrown a table at him. They had just met.

"Me pathetic?" She asked in a haughty tone, "Never"

"Good," he mumbled. Then he slowly turned to face her.

"Lucien."

"Huh?"

"Thank you."

"Near.." She said, hoping it wasn't what it probably was.

"I'm serious Lucien. Thank you. You gave me friendship. Happiness. I'm proud to say you were my partner. I bet we would have solved any case thrown ourway,had things turned out differently."

"Hell yeah!" Lucien said, gripping his hand as tightly as she could without hurting him.

"I'm sorry. I'm not going to make it for much more," he said. Lucien choked back a sob.

"I know."

"Goodbye Lucien..."

"Goodbye Nate..."

* * *

When Misaki walked back into the room, she found Lucien sobbing in the corner of the room. Near was dead.

"Oh Luci.." Misaki said, tears of her own running down her face.

They satthere, embracing each other until they fell asleep. When they woke up though, they weren't anywhere.

Lucien stood up and examined they white room. It wasn't a room though. It was just endless white everywhere. She was surprised she hadnt just fallen through the floor when she got up. Besides her, Misaki stirred.

"Where are we?" She asked blearily and Lucien shrugged, not really caring. Perhaps they had died in their sleep. Maybe Heaven and Hell did exist. Would she get to see Near again?

"I see you two are awake," a voice said from behind her and they both turned around. A woman in her mid twenties stood there, with brown flowing hair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a gray gown.

"Who are you!" Misaki demanded. The woman shook her head.

"I don't really have a name. I go by Time, Judgment, and even Fate."

Lucien decided she didn't like her very much. The Woman saw the look on her face and frowned.

"It's okay, I'm on your side. I want to give you a secondchance," she said.

"A... Second chance?" Lucien asked.

"Correct. Humans are so stupid they drove themselves to extinction. You two, I want to give you the chance to go back to when it all began. To before you were born to change things."

"Before we were born?" Misaki asked skeptically. "Wouldn't that cause some sort of paradox and we disappear or something?"

"Not exactly. You simply won't be born this time around and you won't disappear since you have been placed in this timeline. I must warn you. Your simple existence there could cause a time  
Anomaly. It's not bad per say, but it could cause some unpredictable problems,"

"I'll do it!" Lucien said immediately.

"Luci..."

"Misaki. It's either this or suffering in a dead world for as long as we can find food," she reasoned. The older girl sighed.

"I guess we have no choice then," she said reluctantly. The Woman smiled.

"Very well then. I must warn you though. You'll be sent to different places at the exact same time," she said. Lucien and Misaki looked at each other and nodded.

"Off you go then!" She said, clapping her hands. Suddenly, Lucien crashed into a glass cofee table and had several guns pointed at her.

"What is it with the goddamn tables!"  
She yelled in frustration. This was not a good start. 

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone and thanks for reading. I will be changing times, dates and ages a bit to suit the story as a heads up.

I'd really appreciate feedback. Remember, every review counts!

S.I


	2. Back to the Past

Landing on a glass coffee table and shattering it wasn't fun. Lucien briefly wondered if this Fate lady was messing with her. Then she promptly forgot about it, realizing she had bigger problems. Like the group of people currently starring at her, and  
probably wondering where she had fallen from.

"Oh uhm hey," she said hesitantly. She tried getting up from her glassy sitting place on the ground, but managed to slip and cut her hand even more. It was Uncle Matsuda who came and helped her.

"Thank you," she said with a wince. Her shirt was covered in blood.

"Matsuda, do you even have a brain? This girl could be affiliated with Kira somehow yet you go and help her? There is a fourtypercent chance that this is some sort of plan orchestrated by Kira."

Lucien turned to the speaker, only to come face to face with a completely alive and breathing L, rather than the ghostly apparition she was used to. She frowned at him.

"Don't call him an idiot! I literally fall from the sky and you think this is some sort of plan and that I'm somehow affiliated with Kira!" She threw her hands up in exhasparation.

"And how could you possibly prove that your not?" L asked. Now there could have been so many different ways to play this, and she had to be careful as she was hardly the cold and calculating genius her dad had been. To be honest, she was onlyever  
good at the whole thing when she was with Near. She frowned. She wouldn't think of Nearrightnow.

Then she remembered. Perhaps thinking of Near wasn't such a bad Idea. He had once told her, simple lies were better than well thought out ones. Less to remember and less trouble.

"Who said I wasn't?" She simply asked, staring back at him, narrowing her eyes as well. A familiar expression crossed his eyes. He was thinking. He recognized her expression. Everyone who had know her dad had always told her the same thing; You have your  
fathers eyes. She knew what that meant. Eyes so cold and devoid of emotion they made people squirm where they stood. Only uncle Matusuda and Near had ever called it out like it was. A mask. She was a talented actor and despite that, they managed to  
find emotion behind the stone cold eyes.

"What game do you play?" He asked at last. Everyone else had stayed quiet.

"Me,I don't play games," she said. "I simply observe, act, and let the appropriate person put the dots together and take action."

"What's that suppose to mean?!" It was Aizawa who spoke. She gave him an extra cold glare. She didn't even have to pretend that much.

"It really doesn't concern you as to what it means," Lucien said with a huff.

"It means she's dangerous if she isn't lying," Light Yagami said. Lucien stared at him for a few seconds. Her dads eyes. She didn't remember him, not very well. They weren't a stone cold killers. They still had innocence.

"Right you are Light-kun. I hardly doubt she is dangerous. If she were really affiliated with Kira, she's smart enough to stay hidden. Unless she's really stupid. Therefore, case and point. She's not dangerous." She preferred L as a spirit who she could  
ignore by tossing the link somewhere else.

"I am affiliated with Kira by blood relations," she said. "He's my father."

There was silence for a few moments. Lucien had decided that rather than complicate herself with a tangle of lies, it's be better to say the truth but conceal, while at te same time letting them know you were concealing it. Near would've been proud.

"That's ridiculous!" This came from her grandfather.

"Not really. I mean L's not wrong te majority of his calculations. Obviously there's a lot he didn't get right. Regardless, Kira is my father and I was born May 14th 2005."

"Wait so you're from the future?" Uncle Marsuda asked.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Her grandfather answered. Lucien raised a brow.

"So magical killer notebook is completely logical yet time travel isn't?"

"Magical killer notebook?" It was her dad who asked this.

"Oh! So you haven't felt with Yotsuba yet?" She asked.

"How do you know about Yotsuba?" Grandad.

"Who are you really?" L.

"Are you okay?that looks like a lot of blood." Uncle Matsuda.

"Why are-" Aizawa, not that she let him finish.

"Okay where's another goddamn table!" She yelled, and this shut them up for a few seconds.

"Table?" Her dad asked. Lucien nodded with a mock series expression.

"It's a proven fact that people will be more inclined to listen to me after I throw a table, and all of your are asking too many questions and overwhelming me. I'm not some mad genius like my dad, one question at a time please!" Everyone stayed quiet.  
It was as if she were a bomb made of crystal and they had to tread lightly, lestthey all die. Finally Aizawa spoke, asking the question she knew he would ask, because no matter howuseless she was or felt without Near, she predicted this  
question.

"If you are insisting you are Kira's daughter, and you seem to have no problem with it, why should we trust whatever you say?"

"Because," she said with a sigh,"Aizawa, you don't know me, not anymore, but you asked me a similarquestion when I first met you. I'll give you a similar answer."

"You are all dead sixteen years from now" 


End file.
